SangFroid
by Fin of Land
Summary: Not everyone agrees with Gaara's past . . . Temari, Kankuro, and Kazekage [Gaara's Dad] lovers: Beware the last chapter.
1. Chapter One: Games

Chapter 1: Games

_October 14 . . . 6 years ago . . ._

"No," answered the 6 year old to his father's absurd command. "What did you just say to me?" The father questioned, silently daring the young child to disobey him again. "I said no!" The little boy retorted. "Look, I don't care if you WANT to. No, that doesn't matter; it's that you're GOING to! Your opinion has no affect in this land. I am the leader. Not you. You're just a child, nothing special!" the father shrieked. Getting a hold of himself and his emotions he snorted at the pitiful being weeping on the floor before him. "You can't make me! I don't want to be hated for something that's not my fault!" the little boy through his tears. "It IS you're fault! It was you're fault that you were born! It is you're fault that YOU CAN'T COOPERATE!" the Kazekage yelled. "It was you're fault you killed mother." The young boy whispered. "Get out," said the Kazekage in a deathly quiet undertone. "Just get out. I don't want to see you're face again." The father looked away in disgust at his son. "What?" The little boy went wide-eyed, confusion written on his face. "I said leave my country. You are no longer considered my son. You're a failure with no purpose in this life." he answered. "B-but father-" stuttered the young boy. "No! Get out! Now!" the Kazekage pointed to the door.

And Gaara left with a hung head and a heavy heart.

"Yashamaru, why am I so feared?" Gaara questioned. "Why, because of Shukaku." His uncle answered. "Why did father put him in me? Why would a person do that?" Yashamaru looked up from his novel with a dark scowl on his face. "I'm sorry I asked, Uncle. I shall go to my room." Gaara answered "You do just that." called Yashamaru as he trudged down the hallway that lead to his room. Sighing, Gaara flopped onto his bed. _But still, why would father do that? He did consider me his son then, did he not? And my mother his wife? _A question came up he had never thought of before._ What does my name mean?_ Gaara sat straight up. No, it couldn't. Mother wouldn't do this nor father, would they? Afraid, Gaara jumped off his bed and ran to his bookshelf searching for some kind of dictionary.

_Ga means . . . um, I. Ok not so bad . . . what about the other a? Love. Ok, what do I love? Ra . . . ra . . . Oh . . . no. _

Confused and desperately hoping the dictionary was wrong he ran out of is room and to Yashamaru. "Yes?" his uncle asked "Yashamaru, what does my name mean?" Gaara questioned uncertainly. "You are sure you wish to know?" Yashamaru inquired. "Yes, please." Gaara answered. Yashamaru nodded acceptably with a little sigh "I am a demon I love only myself." Gaara gasped, "Why? No! That can't be true! No one could do this! This is all . . . so, horrible." The little boy fell to his knees clutching his arms together, struggling not to cry. Yashamaru laid a hand on the boys shoulder "Gaara, stand up." He said gently. The boy did shakily but surely. Yashamaru bent down and looked into his eyes. "Do you know why you are here, in this way?" He asked carefully. "Because, no one cares for a demon like me." Gaara answered, not meeting his uncle's gaze. "No, because your father wanted you this way, he wanted to use you for a weapon. So he killed his wife, my sister, and sacrificed his son for the country of Wind. Now, I am not saying what he did was right. But understand that if he hadn't done what he had, Sunagakure wouldn't exist." Gaara looked up "Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly. "Positive," and Yashamaru smiled. "Thank you." Gaara replied, Yashamaru nodded, set down his book, and went to bed.

_My name is Gaara, I am a demon. My name is Gaara, I am a demon. My name is Gaara, I love no one._

Silently the ninja crept along the side of the building. His targets house was dead ahead. His orders were final, destroy the child of the desert. Obliterate the Kazekage's son. Annihilate Gaara of the Sand. As he neared he first checked the windows, the doors, all openings. Gaara was no where to be found. _The kid doesn't sleep. He's insomniac. Why am I doing this at night? _"Why not?" asked a voice behind him but before he could circle around and stand up from his posture on the roof sand covered his mouth and his body. "Good-bye, assassin." Whispered the voice. The sand began imploding all around the ninja, he tried to scream but that only led the sand into his mouth. Finally, the sand hit a vital spot, and the ninja was dead. The games had begun.


	2. Chapter Two: Murder

Chapter 2: Murder

_October 16 . . . 12 years ago . . . _

"_Kill him." "Yes my lord." "I want it done tonight, and Yashamaru?" "Yes?" "You're my last chance." "I understand."_

_What am I? I can be more than a . . . monster, can I not? The demon inside me is of no matter, right? I can still live my life, like a semi-normal person, right? _It was only in the stillness of this night that Gaara could have possibly heard his stalker, his friend. The sand had been the second warning, it came up to protect him from a barrage of kunai. "Well well, who has father sent this time?" Gaara turned around and without even thinking lifted a hand to perform Desert Coffin. Once caught in the sand the attacker struggled once, and only once. But instead of dying instantly Gaara let the man fall to question him. Something he would never forget.

"_Who are you?" . . . "WHO ARE YOU?" . . . "I am Yashamaru, brother of Kurara, guardian of Sabaku no Gaara." The man chuckled. "You are strong as I expected, but it is time to meet your fate. That of death." "Why would you do this? I haven't done anything to you!" "You killed my sister." "I did no such thin-!" Yashamaru didn't wait, he blew himself up, right then and there, hoping to at least take Gaara with him. But Gaara prevailed, now certain of his destiny; he was there to murder because so far that's all that he had did. He was there to murder and hurt. He was there to kill._

_November 23 . . . Present . . . _

"No, please! I have a family and kids! Please just let me live!" the man kneeled before him, hands clasped together, begging for mercy, and his life. _But why should I give it to him? Besides, mother's hungry, aren't you mother? YESSSSSSS. _Gaara chuckled "So what if you have family? I had it too, the SICK FREAKS THAT BETRAYED ME!" That's all it took for Gaara to end the man's life. After the murder was accomplished Gaara walked over to the carcass, and kicked it. "Pitiful." He whispered, then walked away. Gaara was now a proficient murderer, killing without a seconds thought or hesitation. Need an assassin? Call him. That is, of course, if you dared. "This is fun." Gaara called to no one in particular. _Indeed _answered a voice in his head. He smirked.

It being Fall in Sunagakure doesn't mean anything. Other than the temperature drops a few degrees below normal. No one really minded, with the exception of Gaara. It being Fall meant the anniversary of his uncle's death, not that he really cared. In fact he still didn't understand why he kept his other 'family' around anyway, Temari and Kankuro didn't deserve to be alive at all. Neither were of any real use. They were always complaining. He was going to make it his duty to personally see to this minor set back.

_I love death. That's what it means. Love death, and love only yourself. That's the only love you'll need._

"When do you think Gaara will get home?" Temari wondered. "Mph. The later the better." He replied. "Shh! If he hears you saying that you're done for!" she hissed quickly and looked around for anything that could be Gaara hiding. "Oh stop being so paranoid, we should be in charge, he's our YOUNGER brother. We should just teach him a lesson. Why can't we order him around for once?" Kankuro responded. "Were you talking about me?" the voice behind Kankuro made him freeze stiff. "N-no Gaara. We were talking about father." Kankuro said shakily. "You had better hope you were." Said the voice. "It won't happen again Gaara we swear." Temari said honestly "You better pray it doesn't." He whispered to her while glaring in her direction. After Gaara left the room Temari glared at Kankuro who was still rigid with fear, that had been too close.

"That's why."


	3. Chapter Three: Dreams

How's this for quick llshadowmakerll?

Chapter 3: Dreams

_January 19 . . . 2 years ago . . . _

_Blood._

_Kill._

_Monster._

_. . . Fear._

_Emotion._

"_Mother . . . _

_What . . . _

_Does . . ._

_Blood . . ._

_Taste like?"_

_Anger._

_Sand._

_My._

_Revenge._

_Metal. It tastes like copper. The taste of elements. The taste-_

_Of blood._

_Memories? Dreams?_

"_Gaara don't!" _

_Don't listen. Don't care._

"_We're you siblings!"_

"_Never were."_

"_AHH-_

_Demon._

"_HHHHH!"_

_**DREAMS . . .**_


	4. Chapter Four: Potential Betrayal

Well . . . It's done . . .

:cough)REVIEW:coughcough) I need to dictate my friend at writing . . .

Chapter 4: Potential Betrayal

_April 3 . . . Present . . . _

Screams. Thousands of screams. Whoever had done it was dead now. Him, and the people around him, and the people around them. It was a killing rampage, and with no one to stop him wewere all doomed. Gaara is angry.

_I may have love on my forehead, but I have hate in my heart._

The house was quiet. A little too quiet. Him having no particular care for us he usually was making at least a little noise. No, it was dead silent. _Dead. Silent. _Shakily I reached around my back to grab my fan but a hand stopped mine with an iron hard grip "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice whispered. _Gaara. _I let my hand relax so he could see I wouldn't be reaching for the fan anytime soon. Never, actually. But he still didn't let go, I gulped. "W-where's Kankuro Gaara?" I could almost feel his glare boring through my back. "Out with the rest of the trash. Would you like to see him?" he asked, I heard him chuckle. "N-no that's o-" his fingers crushed mine "But I insist." He whispered into my ear. I gulped and nodded. He led me around to the back of the house, where we throw the trash out. I gasped at the bloody massacre before me. "Gaara! What did you . . .What did you do?" I managed to get out. "I did what was necessary," He replied "Prepare to die."

_The common curse forbade me. The common curse restricted me. The common curse, was destroyed. They were destroyed._

"Gaara please don't!" Temari cried, still over looking Kankuro's mess. _Why should you care? They're just sacks of dead meat. Hahaha, literally. They should die. They should die for everything they've done. DIE!_ Gaara raised a hand into a half clutched fist, sand started to snake around Temari's feet. "Gaara, we're your siblings!" she screamed, trying to get away from the sand. "Since when? You stopped being my 'relatives' six years ago! In fact, you never were." His glare increased, and slowly he clenched his hand. Enjoying every second of Temari's pain filled screams. Finally he clutched his hand together and the sand that was surrounding Temari imploded around her. "Bye-bye." Gaara said, and grinned. When it was over Gaara walked over to the dead stranger, thoroughly enjoying his handy work. "Sibling indeed." He said and snickered as he strolled away. He'd leave them there for father to find. Gaara laughed out loud, _I'm coming dear Kazekage._

_Sabaku no Gaara. I am hated. I am feared._

A sound? A scream? Temari! Kankuro! What has he done! Running at breakneck speed throughout his destroyed village the Kazekage met a gruesome sight at his back porch. Body parts sprawled at random everywhere. And two bodies lay distinct among the gore. His children were dead, all except one. The Failed Experiment. Gaara. He had to find the creature and destroy it before it could cause any more destruction. Careful and alert the Kazekage walked into the house. There was no sign of a struggle, save for outside. In fact you wouldn't have even known there was a mass slaughter out there. A maniac chuckle escaped the throat of someone near by. Quickly he drew a kunai and threw it in the direction of the voice and, hoping to distract it, he bounded to the left and right getting closer every time. Before he could finish the final blow, he was caught in sand and lifted into the air. "Your struggles are futile, father." Said Gaara. He brought him back outside to what was left of Temari and Kankuro "Say hello to your children, it will be the last thing you ever see." And with that Gaara killed him, and the corpse fell to the ground. "Isn't that fitting? He died with his children. Sunagakure will become like this. Dumpsters will be graves, that is what they deserve." _Very good. Now, let your dream come true. _Then Gaara left behind his old life in exchange for a new, more fitting one. The life of a murderer.

_Yes this story does have a happy ending._


End file.
